gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Long Stretch
The Long Stretch is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V given to the protagonist Franklin. Mission Franklin meets Lamar at his house who reintroduces Stretch, who seems to have been just released from prison. Franklin doesn't seem too happy about his comeback, which starts an argument with each other but Lamar reminds them of business. Franklin, Lamar and Stretch head over to Ammu-Nation and purchase a Pump Action Shotgun with a flashlight accessory in case the deal goes wrong (If Franklin cannot afford some then Lamar will loan him $1500). They then drive to a warehouse where they meet up with D, whom Franklin and Lamar kidnapped earlier with some help from Chop. What at first appears as a deal turns out to be an ambush by the Ballas; D betrays them and Stretch shoots and kills him in the head. Franklin, Lamar, and Stretch then fight their way out, killing many groups of Ballas members and starting a fire inside. Then they realize that the police are just outside and have a police helicopter hovering over them. Franklin takes out the policemen in the helicopter. The trio make their way to the roads where they steal a vehicle to get away from the police. The trio than drive back to Franklin's house after losing the cops. Mission Objectives *Go to the Ammu-Nation. *Buy a Pump Shotgun with a flashlight attachment. *Go to the warehouse. *Flee the shooting at the warehouse. *Lose the police. *Return to Franklin's House. Gold Medal Objectives *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 60%. ** Doing non-headshots with a low damage weapon will allow Franklin to score more hits. ** Using a Shotgun on the other hand will land hits easier due to it's spread. *Headshots - Kill 10 enemies with a headshot. ** Aim for the head with the shotgun. Neck shots also count. *Unmarked - Complete with minimal damage to health and armor. ** Prior to the final big room, using an automatic weapon will allow Franklin to drop foes before they can damage him. ** While in the final room, taking cover on the right hugging the wall will grant Franklin the most safety. *Time - Complete within 10:30. ** Skip all cutscenes, steal the Cavalcade and use Franklin's special ability to lose the cops. Try finding a safe area like the subway tunnel next to the Mile High Club or the metro tunnel off the freeway or below Mirror Park. Aftermath * It is possible for Franklin to call Stretch at the end of the mission. In which the two will have an aggressive conversation. Los Santos Shepherd Newspaper "Something went very wrong as a drug deal at a recycling plant in La Puerta descended in to a violent shootout, leaving several gang members dead and police confused as to what has caused these recent upserge in extreme gang crime. The dead mostly seemed to be affiliated with the notorious Ballas gang. If this was an internecine struggle between different "sets" within the gang, or part of the Balllas eternal struggle with The Families, or a falling out with another of the city's many street gangs, is at this point unclear. The LSPD called for additional funding to look into the program and potentially restart some of their long since discredited anti-gang programs. Vinewood has applied for the movie rights to yesterday's events." Lifeinvader Posts *Harold "Stretch" Joseph - "Whats this about you saying i set you up? Keep runnin your mouth like that you gonna take a fall." *Lamar Davis - "Me, you and Stretch back in business! CGF makin it count baby!" *Harold "Stretch" Joseph - "That shit at the warehouse today that's what happens when you try to be something you're not. Don't try to run before you can walk especially in shoes that you aint big enough to fill yet." Bleeter Posts *@recyclehugo17 - "omfg insane shootout at the warehouse in rogers junkyard guy here says its ballas and families shit again sum wars never end." Weazel News Something went very wrong as a drug deal at a recycling plant in La Puerta turned into a violent shootout, leaving several gangmembers dead, and police confused as to what has caused this recent upsurge in extreme gang crime. The police have called for calm, and responded by flying a lot of helicopters over poor neighborhoods all night long in a show of community spirit. Soundtrack Trivia *Scenes from this mission first appeared in the second GTA V trailer, and later in Franklin's character trailer. *This is the first mission in the game in which it is required to destroy a helicopter or kill the armed soldiers in it. It is also the first mission which allows the player to kill police officers in the main story of GTA V, as you can kill North Yankton State Patrol officers in the Prologue. *The driver of the Jackal can be spared if the player steals the car before Stretch shoots him. **Be careful when you jack the driver, as sometimes he'll become hostile instead of fleeing and will try to pull you out from the vehicle while you're waiting for Stretch and Lamar. This can be dangerous if the cops are arriving at the scene. It's always good to scare him with the gun or kill him. *If you already have the pump-shotgun when going to the gun store Lamar tells you "get your shotgun a flashlight modification." If you don't have the shotgun already, Lamar will tell you to "get a shotty with a flaslight." Or if you have the pump shotgun with the flashlight modification Lamar will tell to buy any weapon or armor. *At the beginning of the mission, Lamar and Stretch will talk about Franklin's haircut (if he hadn't gotten a haircut yet). This also happens in the mission Reposession. This dialogue cannot be heard in replays of the mission however. *During the intro cutscene, Franklin finds his aunt Denise along with a woman named Magenta and other ladies doing vagina clenching exercises. It is presumed that she's the same deleted Strangers and Freaks character for Michael. *Its possible to call Stretch after this mission, to hear unique dialogue between him and Franklin. *When Franklin leaves his house in the opening cutscene, there is a large amount of Families members in Forum Drive, even though in free roam, there is little Families presence near Franklin's house. *If the player destroys the second chopper, the game may glitch and get rid of the wanted level, which is useful for the timing objective. *Franklin will always put on a jacket with jeans and shoes in this mission. *In the remastered edition, Lamar and Stretch can be seen driving away after the mission ends. If the player shoots the car, Stretch will step out and open fire at him. However, the player cannot shoot Stretch, as he is an important character to the story's plot. *If you take Lamar's Emperor as a getaway car and abandon the Jackal, the Jackal will still appear near Franklin's house at the end of the mission and Stretch and Lamar will drive away in this car. However, Emperor will be still parked in your driveway and player can take it to his/her garage. *If players do this mission after Franklin gets his second house, he will still enter as if he lives there. Oddly, sometimes in the opening cutscene, his room will still have his belongings, but as soon as the scene ends it will be empty. *After this mission, the Ammu-nation clerk will become interested in Franklin, which starts a conversation between both of them. *This is the first mission where character, a member (or leader) of a group, is executed by the Antagonist, the second being The Wrap Up, where Haines kills Sanchez for his betrayal with him and the FIB. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough - Story Mission The Long Stretch|The Long Stretch Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - The Long Stretch (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V